


Silent Night

by BackattheBein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, agency fic, set post s2e10, so here it is, we need some soft bois after all the crap this past week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Dirk and Todd make it back to the agency absurdly late at night, too late to go home really, so they might as well sleep on the couch together, wrapped in each other's arms, passing a few kisses before passing tf out.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you celebrate, I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and if you don't, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your 2017! Best wishes for all of you in 2018 <333
> 
> (I don't really want to talk about any of the crap that's been going down with the show lately on here but if you wanna scream into the void with me on Tumblr then come say hi, I don't bite, url is backatthebein)

The bell above the door jangled abruptly as the door was ripped open. Todd Brotzman burst through, quickly running into the agency and practically throwing himself onto the couch. His breath was ragged from being chased by a crazed fisherman with a banana (who was somehow connected to their current case, Todd had been assured).

As he tried to slow the intense beating of his heart, Todd took stock of the room around him. Everything had finally seemed to settle after five weeks of having the shop open. All the furniture has found its home, in the little nooks and crannies and odd corners here and there. It was now nighttime, and the light from the moon and the street light across the way filtered in softly through the large glass front windows.

The bell suddenly jangled again as Dirk hurriedly opened and threw closed the door. Through heavy breathing he managed to ask, “Todd?”

“Here,” Todd said quietly, his own breathing finally slowing to normal.

Dirk made his way over to the couch, apparently still jostled by their chase. Or it could have been his utter lack of coordination that caused him to ram his knees rather painfully into the side of the couch before collapsing rather ungracefully onto it.

Both boys were now sat on opposite ends of the couch. The only noises breaking the silence of the early morning were Dirk’s breaths as they too slowed down.

Thinking over their day, which had taken them from a park to an abandoned house to a strip mall and finally to being chased by the aforementioned madman, Dirk couldn’t help but giggle. It was the only way to release all the pent up tension he’d been building throughout the day. His laugh bubbled out of him before he could stop it.

Todd’s gaze and attention snapped back to Dirk’s; his mind had also wandered quite a bit since they’d both managed to return safely for the night.

He wasn’t really quite sure why, but he quickly reached out his hand and covered Dirk’s mouth. They didn’t need to be hiding, they weren’t in secret anymore, this was no stakeout (although they were already notoriously horrendous at those) but he couldn’t bare the noise.

Dirk’s little “mrphf!” at Todd’s move sent a warm spike of something curling through his ribcage.

The butterflies in Dirk’s stomach were quite suddenly doing backflips in his gut as the warmth of Todd’s hand spread across his face. He desperately hoped the tips of his ears weren’t blazing, those oratory traitors a dead giveaway of his feelings.

Todd, of course, knew all about Dirk’s tells, and felt that they were totally and ridiculously adorable. He couldn’t help the small smile as it broke across his face.

Slowly, Todd slid his hand behind Dirk’s head to gently cup his neck and pull him forward.

Dirk felt every inch of Todd’s hand as it burned a path across his skin. He shivered but never broke Todd’s gaze, even in the dimness of the night.

Dirk leaned forward as his head was also moved, meeting Todd somewhere in the middle. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips connected.

It was tentative at first, as neither really wanted to push, nor to break the soft intimacy of the moment.

Eventually though, Dirk brought both his hands up to cup Todd’s face, opening himself and giving permission to explore. Their kiss was slow, unhurried; Todd took his time mapping out every corner of Dirk’s mouth with his tongue.

They had only been dating for a few weeks at this point. Todd had asked Dirk out not long after they had opened the agency, only days after the doctor had said Dirk no longer needed his crutches. The previous case had been so trying, even more than the last (technically their first), that Todd had sort of rather quickly been forced to figure his shit out. An interesting phone conversation with Amanda had led to Todd coming out as bi, Amanda trying to make a pun out of their names (the Bi-man’s?) and failing epically, and Todd finally having an equally compelling conversation with Dirk. Todd knew that he had feelings for Farah, but what he felt for Dirk was more special than anything he’d ever felt before, as cheesy as that sounded in his own mind, and he felt no qualms about leaving her to herself after she had candidly come out as lesbian when he’d confronted her.

Todd chastely pecked Dirk’s lips one last time before pulling away, decidedly ignoring Dirk’s little whine of protest.

Instead, he brought his hands down and placed them on Dirk’s waist. He slowly leaned back, pulling Dirk with him as he laid down on the couch.

When they were finally settled, Todd was lying on his back on the couch with Dirk lying on top of him.

Every spot where their chests touched felt warm, blazing a hole right through Dirk’s clothes. He gently tangled their legs together, getting more and more comfortable as all the day’s tension left his body. As he began to relax even more, Dirk lowered his head, nuzzling it into Todd’s chest. He breathed in deeply the scent of Todd, something like hot coffee and fresh pine, barely noticing that they both still had their jackets (and probably their shoes) on. He was too tired to care.

Todd hummed contentedly as he watched Dirk settle. The light from the moon was just enough to dust Dirk, to paint him in a soft golden light. It illuminated the thousand little freckles he had across the bridge of his nose, which Todd could see perfectly from this up-close angle. It was an immense, soft, brown galaxy, one he’d become well acquainted with recently.

In this light, Dirk’s plush hair looked absolutely irresistible, so for once, Todd didn’t fight the urge. He brought his hand up and carefully pushed a few locks out of Dirk’s face. Todd felt Dirk’s answering hum in his chest, rattling deep in his bones, so he continued on, carding his hand through Dirk’s dark hair, slightly scratching the scalp every once in a while.

As Dirk finally started to go limp on top of him, Todd carefully leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to the other’s crown, before leaning back and getting settled in again.

They were utterly exhausted from being chased around Seattle all day long. It wasn’t long before the sound of gentle snoring filled the agency.

*

Farah wasn’t the least bit surprised to find her boys passed out on the couch when she rolled in at exactly 6:45am, like she did everyday, with coffee and pastries from the shop down the street. She was at least a little relieved, however (although she’d never say it out loud) that they’d had the decency to leave all their clothes on this time.


End file.
